The Celestial no Kami
by PizzaGod
Summary: Naruto has a Genkai Kekkei and going to kick some evil butt. Trained by his Uncle Yuurei Namikaze, will his guidance be enough to defeat Orochimaru and the Akatsuki? For sure Naruto and his buddy Sasuke are going to an amazing adventure and put peace to the world.
1. Chapter 1

**PizzaGod: **I AM BACK NOW ENJOY THE STORY!

Naruto was running for his life through the streets with three gigantic mobs behind him. One might ask why Naruto is running for his life? Because he was the jinchuuriki of Kyuubi.

Suddenly Naruto tripped on a rock and fell. The three mobs rushed in and started beating him.

Meanwhile at the entrance was the Elemental no Kami coming from a quadruple S rank mission, brother of the Yondaime Hokage. He walked and saw three mobs beating a small child and some Chuunin ninja there as well. He ran towards the mob and looked carefully. He saw his nephew lying on the ground bloody, burnt, and bruises all over him. He saw red…

Naruto was beaten almost every day and was enduring pain all over his body. He realized one person wasn't attacking and beating like these villagers in fact in a brief moment all of the people beating him fell unconscious around him. He made some weird hand motions and causing him to lose consciousness.

After the Yondaime brother use the forced dreamless sleep Justus, his chakra glowed instantly forest green and out his hand on him. He is as good as Shodaime at healing but he was better known for Nin, Gen and Taijustu. Then, when he was finished he Hiraishined to the Hokage office.

"Hokage-sama please excuse my foul mouth for a minute… WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY NEPHEW WHEN I WAS GONE? I THOUGHT YOU ARE TAKING CARE OF HIM INSTAND OF HIM GETTING BEATEN TO AN INCH OF HIS LIFE." He took a deep breath and said "tell me why I shouldn't slaughter every one of those villagers?"

"I'm sorry Yuurei, I, as the Hokage is extremely busy and have enough time for buying him ramen and can only give him ANBU to help him."

"What ANBU? I didn't sense any ANBU and you know I am the best sensor, stealth and infiltrator in the entire Konoha."

The Hokage can barely contain his own rage and called for his secretary.

"I call for a full Council meeting and show them not to fool around with the God of Shinobi."

"You are all wondering why I called this meeting, right?" Said the Hokage and everyone still chatting.

"SILENCE NOW!" Every one jumped and turned to the old Hokage.

"Today we are going to discuss with Uzumaki Naruto and what going to happen to him and place some executions to the civilians. Yuurei, come in."

**END OF CHAPTER 1**

**The Celestial no Kami**


	2. Chapter 2

**PizzaGod: ALRIGHTY THEN I AM BACK FROM VACATION! OH YEAH!**

**Yuurei: I love my entrance coming back from a SSSS mission? Thanks man.**

**Naruto: Man I am soooooooooooooo-oooooo-oooooooooooo weak please make me stronger.**

**PizzaGod: Don't worry Naruto there is going to be a 2 year time-skip with you learning elemental manipulation.**

**Naruto: Really? When do I get to have Celestial Dragons flying and-**

**Yuurei: Shut up Naruto and no spoilers.**

**Naruto: AWWWWW-**

**PizzaGod: ALRIGHTY DISCLAIMERS!**

**Disclaimers: PizzaGod's favorite pizza flavor is-**

**PizzaGod: WRONG ONE!**

**Yuurei and Naruto: *snicker* *snicker***

**PizzaGod: SHUT-**

**Disclaimers: PizzaGod does not own anyone from the Naruto Universe and either way the day he owns Naruto, it's the day when pigs fly.**

**Time Skip: Two years**

Naruto was promoted to Chuunin today and Yuurei decided to celebrate at Ichiraku's Ramen shop

**At the Ramen Shop**

"Hey Naruto congratulations for being promoted to Chuunin!" said Yuurei, smiling.

"Thanks Yuurei-sensei for so much I don't know what will happen if it wasn't for you." Exclaimed Naruto.

"No problem, Gaki"

"Flaky man"

"You take that back right now"

"NO!"

"I was going to teach you elemental manipulation but you had to-"

"NOOO!" Naruto went straight to Yuurei putting his hands together doing the Forbidden Technique: the Puppy Eye Justu! "I take that back Yuurei-sama, just please teach me more Justu, I will not call you that again"

"HAHAHA I got you there Gaki"

"Can we please eat now Yuurei-sensei?"

"Yeah"

After Naruto was finish inhaling ramen like a vacuum cleaner and lightening Yurrei's pocket by a pound they got to a Training Ground and Yuurei started to explain Elemental Manipulation.

**At the Training Grounds**

"Alright Naruto today I am-"

"Yeah, Elemental Manipulation blah, blah, blah, blah-"

Yuurei grew a tick mark and said "Naruto 500 hundred laps around Konoha with 1,000 Kg of weight on legs arms and body."

Naruto gulped and said "oh HELL NO!"

Yuurei said "SUMMONING TECHNIQUE!"

Gamaken appeared and smiled after seeing Naruto and Yuurei shouting, he smirked evilly.

"Water Style: Toad Blast" yelled Gamaken and taking out his swords.

Naruto gulped and ran away with 5,000 Kg on him.

**After Finishing the Tor- eeerrrr Training**

"Sensei *pant pant* you are *pant pant* a sadistic *pant* bastard."

"Say that again I give 2 twice as much."

Naruto gulped.

"Hey on the bright side you are now faster to avoid fan girls."

Naruto glared at Yuurei.

"No need to act like a certain brooding emo"

**Uchiha Compound**

Sasuke sneezed and though _HN Itachi, I am going to find all of your Pocky and eat all of it until you die at my hands_

**Unknown Location**

Itachi sneezed and thought this _HN, foolish little brother; you will never find my Pocky._

**Back to the Training Ground**

"Anyway here is the Chakra Paper, all you have to do is to channel your chakra to the piece of paper."

"Okay Yuurei-sensei!"

Naruto channeled his chakra and to his surprise: it split into five one unaffected, another crumpled, another burst into flame, another literally turn into water and another turn into fine dust.

"YATTA!"

**PizzaGod: ALRIGHTY WE HAVE FINISHED CHAPTER TWO!**

**Yuurei: sigh Naruto is too dramatic in this chapter**

**PizzaGod: The next chapter Harnessing the five Elements!**


	3. Chapter 3

**PizzaGod: Let's get started.**

**Disclaimers: I will never own Naruto, NEVER OWN NARUTO!**

Last Chapter

"Anyway here is the Chakra Paper, all you have to do is to channel your chakra to the piece of paper."

"Okay Yuurei-sensei!"

Naruto channeled his chakra and to his surprise: it split into five one shredded, another crumpled, another burst into flame, another literally turn into water and another turn into fine dust.

"YATTA!"

When Yuurei saw what happened he stuttered "h-h-here i-is a-a-another s-s-slip o-of a-affinity p-p-paper." Then with shaking hands he gave another one to Naruto. This time it glowed white then it split into five one shredded, another crumpled, another burst into flame, another literally turn into water and another turn into fine dust.

"Yuurei-sensei… I knew you are a flaky-man" said Naruto sweat-dropping at the sight his uncle on the ground, out cold, processing Naruto having all five affinities.

After Yuurei finally processed that Naruto has all five affinities, he said "Naruto you have all five affinities."

"Yea I know I am super awesome"

"Ok Naruto, do you know the side effect of the Shadow Clone?"

"Yuurei-nii-san… I have the IQ of 210… you think I'm that dumb?"

"…"

"Ok sometimes my action might be stupid…"

**FLASH BACK JUSTU!**

"JI-SAN I WANT C-RANKED MISSION, NOW, NOW, NOW! THERE IS NO WAY I AM EVER GOING TO CATCH THAT CAT EVER AGAIN!"

Outside there was a crow screaming "A-HOO, A-HOO, A-HOO."

Yuurei was smiling evilly "Naruto what did I talk about manners?"

The Hokage sat their amused "Alright now, Naruto I can get you a C-rank-"

"REALLY OLD MAN! WHAT IS IT? SAVING A HEIRESS? OR STOPPING A TYRANT, TELL ME!"

"That mission is… CATCHING TORA!"

Then Naruto face-faulted.

**FLASH BACK KAI**

"I'm a super tank…"

**CLASS TIME**

"ALRIGHTY NOW" Yuurei said, "let me explain why he is a super tank. As you know Naruto wears weights as you know from the second chapters but the reason why he is a super tank is because Kyuubi's chakra adds some serious potency to his muscles, chakra, his chakra coils and some of Naruto brain system to react so fast to incoming attacks making him a ninjustu and taijustu powerhouse. Kyuubi has made his muscles so hard that it's like punching through steel. His chakra is so potent that whenever he uses chakra nature grows around him making him a natural senjustu user. **(AN: Senjustu is nature chakra.)**

Author: Here is your reward Yuurei. (tosses him some pocky)

**CLASS TIME RELEASE!**

"Sigh, now I have to teach you all the elemental affinities."

Naruto was sweat dropped and was thinking _am I that troublesome?_

"Oh I know what to do. This exercise will also help your chakra control as well." Yuurei then took five leaves from a tree and told Naruto to balance them on his fingers.

"Now since you balanced them, I can give you the exercise now. This exercise is a new one that I thought and is extremely hard, heck you might shoot up your chakra control and finish elemental training that way. Naruto, you are to cut one leaf in half, burn one leaf, crumple a leaf, absorb the water from the leaf and turn one into dust."

"I WILL FINISH THIS IN NO TIME DATTEBAYO!"

"Sure you will Naruto"

After all the blood, sweat and tears Naruto finished the exercise in about 4 month's with twenty shadow clones every single day despite from the chakra burns, and exhaustion from the one exercise. It was then Naruto greatest moment. Yuurei had calculated that even the Hokage cannot do this even if he had all the elements. By then Naruto shattered the record set by Uchiha Itachi when he became ANBU at 9 years old.

"Naruto…" Yuurei said "you need a break from all those B-S class missions. Like a vacation."

Naruto said in a serious voice "This village needs its guardian for it to be safe, and for a guardian of the leaf seeing this village is safe this is vacation."

"Naruto you need a break now or I will force you." Yuurei ordered "we are at peace times now Naruto there is no need for protecting this serious. Though we, ninjas are seen as tools, we are still human."

"…"

"I will treat you ramen?"

"…"

"I will give you some pocky?"

"…"

"I will give-"

"sigh, you got me at ramen…"

Yuurei smirked and said "I will always know you weaknesses."

"First can I update my skills to Hokage-Jiji? "

"Fine."

**Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze**

**Ninja Rank: ANBU**

**Age: 10 years old**

**Skill:**

**Taijustu- ANBU Captain level**

**Ninjustu- ANBU Captain level **

**Genjustu- Chunnin level**

**Kenjustu- Unknown and has been noted that Gecko Hayate and Yuugao Uzuki has been defeated by Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze.**

**Fuinjustu- Seal Master (Uzumaki standards)**

**Ranked A class**

Naruto shunshinned to the Hokage office and gave him his report based on his skills, and shunshin off and away.

He was walking back towards the Uzumaki-Namikaze compound until he bumped into Sasuke Uchiha…

**PizzaGod: CLIFF HANGER!**

**Naruto: Sigh…**

**PizzaGod: Please review this chapter and please, please no flamers.**

**NEXT CHAPTER: Enter Sasuke Uchiha**


End file.
